


[Fanvid] Atrocities

by PaperHearts (phearts)



Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phearts/pseuds/PaperHearts
Summary: "I believe He can create miracles, yes.""Even if science can't explain them?""Maybe that's just what faith is. "





	

First of the fanvids I'll be posting here.

Faith + The X-Files.

Music: Antony and The Johnsons - Atrocities.


End file.
